Motherless Daughters
by wordsnat
Summary: They were, for all intents and purposes, motherless daughters.


Cordelia threaded her fingers in Misty's hair, gently brushing through the wild blonde curls. Given the opportunity Misty could lie like this for hours, her lithe form stretched along the length of the couch, head resting in Cordelia's lap. Cordelia didn't imagine that Misty had known much of this kind of simple tenderness growing up, and the thought brought a sudden ache of sadness. From what Misty had shared—which admittedly wasn't a whole lot—Cordelia knew that life in the backcountry had been hardscrabble, and that there wasn't much time or stock put into abstractions like nurturing children when there were chores to be done and prayer meetings to attend.

A frown fluttered across Misty's features, followed by a quiet whimper, and Cordelia instinctively settled her hand between the other woman's shoulders. "Shhh. Everything's all right," Cordelia said softly, briefly awed at the power of her words when Misty quieted almost instantly and her face relaxed back into placid peace. Much more satisfying than pyro kinesis, Cordelia decided.

They were like stray halves of two broken sets who had found in each other a way to make themselves whole. For all intents and purposes, motherless daughters who had learned how to tend and cherish and encourage by lavishing their time and attention on plants, living things to care for that couldn't hurt or disappoint them. And now, after all of those years of practicing, they could finally share what they'd learned so well with each other.

"Delia?" Misty whispered, not opening her eyes.

"Right here."

Misty hummed, settling in closer to Cordelia. "I don't think I've ever rested as well or slept as deep as I do when I'm with you."

"That's how it's supposed to be when you trust someone," Cordelia replied, bending low enough to press a kiss to Misty's temple.

"Guess I've never really done that before. Had me some pretty high standards." A faint smile crossed Misty's lips and Cordelia bent to kiss that, too.

"Glad I could measure up," she sighed, her words ghosting over Misty's cheek.

"More than."

"You know, if you ever want to talk. About…whatever."

"Past is in the past," Misty said softly, and not for the first time. "Right where it belongs."

"You might find it helpful. Healing."

"Confession being good for the soul, and all that?" Misty asked, skepticism in her voice.

"I was thinking more along the lines of your mental health, not your spiritual well being. Though I suppose a case could be made for cross over benefits."

"Unburdening myself. That's what my mama used to call it. Setting aside your troubles and letting someone else carry them around for a while."

"What was she like?"

"Mama? She was…simple. Didn't question anything. Not the preacher, not my daddy. Not the people who told her I must be evil. She wasn't much of a fighter. Not for herself or for me."

Cordelia stroked the back of her hand along Misty's cheek, the gesture soothing both of them.

"'Course, now I have the most powerful witch in the world willing to give her all to keep anyone and anything from doing me harm. More than makes up for everything that came before. Sometimes I'm still not used to that."

"Take all the time you need to get used to it, because I'm not going anywhere and I'll always be here to make sure you're safe."

Misty turned onto her back then, so she could look up into Cordelia's almost-black brown eyes. "I may not be the Supreme, but I've got powers enough to keep you safe, too. And there's nobody or nothing that I wouldn't stand up to for you," she said. "Even the demons in here," Misty added, sliding a warm palm over Cordelia's heart.

Cordelia swallowed hard and forced a watery smile. There was nothing—no demon, no witch hunter, no evil of any consequence that Cordelia wasn't up to the task of defeating, with or without help from the coven of loyal witches at her beck and call. Except, perhaps, for the ghosts of past hurts, past insecurities, past cruelties that she had moved beyond but not forgotten. And of course, Misty knew that best of all.

"I know," Cordelia whispered, and Misty smiled up at her, blue eyes shining.


End file.
